Bulgaria
The Empire of Bulgaria is a country located in the southern part of the Balkans. It's official languages are Bulgarian and Sophian Cyrilic, and it's capital is Bargas Toponym The term "Bulgaria" comes from the Sophian Cyrilic meaning for "red person" or "red-mixed person", It is also the derivative for the Turks, that stole their territory from itself. It's official translation from English was finally made when the English people participated in a war against the Ottoman Empire and the Duchy of Wallachia. History The Empire of Sophia, the first sight of the Bulgars, had been established in 485, in attribution to the King of the Bulgars, Edevid. It had a more intense security than most of the caliphates existent in the world, and it was the Only cyrilic country that had it's culture of it's own. They had invented their own language, on which is called Old Bulgar. A funeral to the Emperor of Sophia, Pladiv, has been martiryzed in the Cathedral of our Immaculate Passion of Mary in the city of Caug. TBA Bulgaria had been on it's current expansion and invaded the territories of Wallachia in 1883, but because of a war between the Kings of Russia and the Emperors of Bulgaria, the parts of the territory had been secrated again to the Wallachian government. For it, they had a Treaty, led in the city of Plovdiv, on which declared that "every Bulgarian race shall be friendful and not enslaving, even though there are some consequences to deal with it, there's still a hope for our country to realize our actions.", according to the Emperor Ludiv V. Bulgaria has been independent in 1912, following the Khvanaty, which was a revolution between the Bulgars, the Russians and the Turks, on the prairies of the Tsarigrad valley. The army of Nikolay Arbisev, native from the city of Sophia, had been winning the war because of the extremely unnefective ammo that the Emperor had. It has been transfered into a Republic since then, but it wasted it's own economy in finding oil in the Black Sea. TBA Bulgaria has been freed from the Soviet Union in the 1990's, with a declaration being said by the Cardinal of the City of Blaratevgrad, Bakulyev Askharchiv, with some words of the first post-communist Emperor, Krelin XI. Culture TBA Economy Bulgaria has a GDP per capita of $12,385,384, which makes it one of the most progressive nations in terms of economy and soft bank remedials. It's exportation of steel, iron and zinc, along with wood, and rare gems, like the obsidian, make the economy of the country the most rich of all the Balkans. Bulgaria's currency is the satol. It has once used the Euro between the 1990's and the 2000's, but during a joint between the Emperor Grodiv I and the council of the European Union, in the Gradskiy Riv Kula in the city of Sophia, the satol currency has been restored. Subdivisions Bulgaria is divided into 25 regions. Symbols Bulgaria's flag has been adopted in 2008, and contains the Bulgar symbol, which is the cyrilic letter "sh", along with the Preva flag, which has been first used in 1866. Bulgaria's symbol has been adopted in 2018. Bulgaria's anthem is Mezhdu plitkite (Beneath the shallows), which was an independist song at the time of the Soviet Union, in 1943.Category:Europe